small talk and waffles
by TwilightSagamaniac
Summary: This is a new story about Nero and Kyrie before the game.It's basically their everyday moments as Nero struggles to hide his growing feelings for Kyrie.FINALLY NEW CHAPTER 3!
1. Chapter 1

_**Well hello! **_

_**Lately i've been taking exams and didn't have at all any time to write something new. My other story INVITATION is currently on hold because i don't know how to end it without repeating all the lines from the game again. **_

_**This story though, is a completely seperate story about Nero and Kyrie. It takes place before the game but after Nero got the devil arm. It has nothing to do with my other story and I've made Kyrie a bit more outgoing and not her usual completely mute self.**_

_**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**_

Nero was strolling in the streets of Fortuna equipped only with his steps slowly led him to a familiar region, the square with the , monday as it was, people were gathered all around the place chatting, working, wandering around...

He stood at the side and took a moment to see if there was any familiar faces among the eyes caught some soldiers fropm the Fortuna army, but he didn't really assosiate with them on daily bases so he only nodded in their direction.

He took a few steps and also run into the jeweler's wife, an old woman who was always fond of him and credo's considered that if Nero was such a close person to Credo, surely he couldn't be bad or act like some other immature young men his age.

She noticed him almost immediately and walked to him for pleasantries." Hello Nero, how are you today, i feel like you grown up since the last time i saw you, have you eaten anything ? You look so thin.!"  
Nero almost rolled his eyes but she saw him, she'd say the exact smiled in return "I'm alright and you look very good, too." He stated trying to be nice.

" Ohh. that's what you say all the time well thank still you look different.I'm sure it's because you no longer live in captain Credo's house and his sister doesn't cook you any bad, such a shame she is a great cook" she admired and Nero found himself smiling.

He always liked when people would say something nice about him, but when they admired Kyrie, for she had a lot of talents, it hit a soft admired her as well and knowing that she was loved and accepted by everyone made him incredibly happy to be a part of her life.

The part about not living with Kyrie and crodo though, made him uncomfortable.A lot of people had asked him why he had moved out and many assumed that he was either fighting with Credo or trying to pass as a awhile people didn't gossip anymore and only in rare occasions someone would mention it to him.

The small talk started to get uneasy and when he saw Credo passing by he quickly took the chance to end the landed his hand on Credo's shoulder and Credo immediately noticed him.

'"Hey,what's the rash any demon attack that i should know off?" he asked him. Credo blinked and answered '' No just headed to are you?" he asked Nero. Nero dropped his hand that had been resting on Credo's shoulder and just waved a hand in the air "I'm alright" he stated again though he wanted to ask about Kyrie.

"Well, I am off so,," Credo trailed off but Nero had a moment's hesitation and then asked. "And Kyrie?Is she ok?" he asked at a moment Credo seemed inexcusably serious but his lips eventually turned into a smirk before answering.

"She is healthy and pleased as it voice trainer complimented her a lot and she threw herself into practice even haven't seen her for a while, right?" he asked Nero. Credo knew very well that Kyrie was busy to even talk to her brother for more than a few minutes a day and he was almost sure that Nero must not have seen her for days.

Nero tried to sound nonchalant but he felt that if he didn't see her soon he would go looking for a split second of pure need, he considered returning to live with her again but he really didn't have a reason to explain his desicion to Credo, Kyrie and half the people of signed at the thought.

"No.I haven't seen , um... you better 't want to piss off the Savior." Nero commented and was awarded with a glare from Credo as he left.

He signed again as he stayed glued to the ground standing right in front of the stairs that led to the church.

"Waiting for someone?" asked a familiar, a sweet voice behind Nero and for a second he closed his eyes trying to somehow taste the sound of her voice in the opened them and cursed himseld internally for thinking such chick thing.

He didn't turn around though because he heard Kyrie's footsteps coming in front of was smiling widely and Nero smiled back only a little before frowing." I have many complaints.I heard that you are way too busy to spend time with Credo or anyone that doesn't invole your singing trainer" he stated trying to appear serious but his lips slipped a bit and a smile made its way again on his face.

Kyrie let out a chuckle "I'm not busy i'm only interested in singing but i can complain as well since not once in a whole week did my friend come to visit me." she accused smiling. It was a hard task for either of them to not smile while being together.

Nero averted his gaze but answered "I guess we both should have visited..".

Kyrie stepped closer and Nero immediately snapped his head focusing on her eyes while she breathed soundlessly." We can fix that.I'll come tomorrow and bring you some waffles like i used to, ok?" she asked slowly.

Nero could only nod because his eyes were still glued in hers. Some people passing by greeted them and that snapped him from the little buble that was always created when they looked at each other.

"Ahhh, tomorrow...what if i want the waffles now?" he whined but Kyrie only giggled at his impatience. "Well it isn't morning anymore and breakfast time is over but you can come with me and i'll make you some lunch back at home.'' she compromised.

Upon hearing that he would spend some actual time with her he smiled and nodded for her to lead the way.

Kyrie looked down at her feet and stepped forward with him at her side.

"You know, only lunch won't do.I'll need my morning waffles tomorrow morning.." he teased but they both knew that he was completely serious about seeing her again tomorrow.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**I hoped you liked it, PLS REVIEW. And also i'm not sure about the title so if anyone has some ideas i'd love to hear them.**_

_**bb!!!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hello, I'm back with the second chapter of **__**Small talks and waffles.**_

_**I'm suddenly very intigued by the whole story of Nero and Kyrie pre-game. I don't know why but i can't really picture these two after **_ _**the game.**__**Imagining and creating a whole world involving these two before the game seems more exciting to me.**_

_**Anyway this chapter is not necessary the continuetion of the first chapter but it takes place in about 2-3 days later.**_

_**Just so I'm clear you should know that i don't have a beta reader so forgive me for any mistakes.**_

_**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**_

Nero was currently eating breakfast. Apparently he didn't make it himself. He can only bless Kyrie and her talent in cooking for the lovely breakfast he was enjoying at the moment. After whining to Kyrie about totally forgetting him, she felt guilty and decided to spent some time every morning to bring Nero something to eat. Nero almost felt guilty himself when he first realized that he made her feel bad but quickly repressed those feelings when he saw the portions of his breakfast.

'_ Well at least I get to see her every day now _' he thought to himself. ' _Wait, what_? ' he tried to correct to himself, thinking that he only meant it like a friend was supposed to say it, but he finally exhailed and signed loudly.

He had faced the same problem so many times that he knew it was pointless. Every time that he thought things like that, he would try to correct himself but the truth was that he couldn't hide it anymore. At a time, he felt lucky that he finally got to see her again after her busy schedule, otherwise he was sure that he would drive himself crazy and go beg for her attention.

That's right, under all the smart remarks, the comments, the cool attitude, he was burning. Burning to see her and it also didn't help his constant fear that she might be in danger. Demons these days saw Fortuna as a safe haven, apparently 'cause every time he thought that he would get some rest, some demon attack would get him out of bed.

Finishing his breakfast he stood up and headed for the bathroom to wash himself.

He decide, since he didn't have anything to do for the day, he could visit Kyrie and see how her singing practice was going. 'Yeah right! That's the only reason you are going.' he thought sarcastically. Even if Kyrie was singing like a drunk demon, he would still want to go. Of course it did help that she sang like an angel. ' _Wait! What was that? An angel? _' he felt so frustrated with himself all the time. He normally never thought these kind of things but with her it was always like that.

He put on his leather coat and packed his gun and stepped out the door. It was amazing how easily just the thought of Kyrie, could make him so happy, he felt like whistling.

Walking slowly he approached the church eventually.

From the outside you couldn't hear much of a song because all around the church people were gathering and talking, repressing the voices from the inside.

He timidly cracked the door open and took a glimpse inside and specifically the altar were the singers were gathered. Very quickly he scanned the place until he found those light brown eyes that kept him hypnotized every time he looked at them.

Kyrie caught his eyes and smiled a little and Nero at that moment found himself moving and sitting in one of the seats, though he didn't remember commanding himself to move at all. Once he realized that he was in no control over his body, he snapped out of it and averted the eye contact.'_ You're doing it again' _he whined about his previous action.

"OK, OK take a small break and we'll continue soon after." the singing instructor said. Kyrie, same as most of the other singers, stepped out of the altar and headed toward Nero.

'_ Cool, keep it light.' _he commanded himself. Kyrie stood in front of him and smiled timidly again.

"Hello." she greeted shyly. Nero cursed himself for not bringing his headphones. Now he would have to go through another uncomfortable convesration with her. It seemed that every time he would not even talk too much and even if he did, he would always lose control. Damn, it was so hard to keep it together when he felt such a strong pull towards her.

"Hey there. I see that you're showing off up there, huh?" he joked and Kyrie lowered her head as if she was doing that.

"I think that once you hear the other girls you will quickly change your mind." she stated lowly. Kyrie believed that she was lucky for even getting this far, those girls had great voices and she felt really intimidated by their obvious talents.

"Never." Nero answered and he locked eyes with Kyrie. Just the thought of her not being good enough or talented was ridiculous to Nero. Even though her type of songs were far different from his liking, he couldn't deny her unquestionable gift. In fact, he couldn't deny her anything.

Kyrie only smiled wider "What are you doing here?I thought that you'll be with Credo or at home resting.'' she said. Nero anly smirked knowingly to himself.

"Yeah, well I got bored and felt like visiting." he explained.

"How come? You never set foot in here.'' she stated matter of fact. Nero chuckled slightly 'And don't expect me to come again anytime soon." he joked. Inside he knew that if he really wanted to see her, he would stay all day in there but Kyrie felt a strange pinching in her heart.

"You really don't like this place, do you?" she asked caught her sudden mood swing and felt really angry at himself from saying that. He knew that it was one of Kyrie's favourite places to be and he would constantly diminish it. He couldn't help it though, it was incredibly boring hearing the same preaching every sunday, every legend about Sparda...

"Well, you know, it's not that bad, i mean you're...really good here." he finished lamely. God he really felt like a retarded person. Kyrie brightened visibly.

"You really like me in here?" she asked with such a hope that Nero lost his grip on _light._

"I like you everywhere, Kyrie." he said without restrain. He knew that he was opening his heart to her but thinking that he will have to hide his feelings for more years to come, he couldn't stop his mouth.

He had recently realized that if he didn't give her a hint about his feelings, things would never move wasn't even exactly sure what he wanted in a relationship with her, but he understood the impossibility of just being friends. Another push, that made him more open was the realization that Kyrie, as talented and kind-hearted as she was, could attract other guys who unlike him, wouldn't hesitate to take the chance and get involved with her.

That thought was hard to ignore but his stubborness was also hard to ignore.

He did try to make it visible that he liked her in a more than friendly way, but he also wanted to restain himself from acting like a love struck guy.

That's why once he said it, he continued "I mean in the kitchen while you cook, and in my place when you bring me breakfast."

Kyrie laughed.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**That was it, the second chapter hope you like it. I have also decided to finish eventually my other story **__**Invitation.**__** Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed my stories and be aware of new chapters. **_

_**Love you, review.**_


	3. breakfast and pick up lines

_**WOW, I can't believe it's been over a month since i updated any of my stories, especially this one. I admit that when i first joined fanfiction i just thought it would be fun but it's really getting out of hand sometimes when you try to get inspired for a new chapter.**_

_**To tell you the truth, i got over my little Nero\Kyrie obsession after finishing my other story **__**INVITATION,**__** but i thought that i should finish this one as well cause i hate it when writers leave their stories in the middle.**_

_**I've also kinda love the whole Vergil\Lady idea for stories and i shamefully admit that whenever i try to write something it's always about my story about them called **__**YESTERDAY AND NOW.**_

_**Sorry about that, i promise to give credit to this story as well.**_

_**About this chapter: Nero has been thinking about the possibility of other guys being around Kyrie unless of course he does something about it, and also he's been accepting slowly but surely the unstopable attraction he feels toward her.**_

_

* * *

_

"So, how's you life lately? Miss me much?" Nero winked in his mirror. _UGHHHH!This isn't going well...._

_Let's try this _"You voice is so beautiful....i want to hear you singing every day when you bring me breakfast." _Yeah, food.... that's the way for a girl's heart...though for my heart hmmmmm..._

_Well maybe just one more...."_Could i walk you every day to church so that every guy knows that you're mine?" Nero scowled at his visage in the mirror. As if he could ever actually offer to do that. Well maybe he could say he needed fresh air....

_NO No No! _that was out of the question, how much more pathetic could he be?

Nero was trying for at least an hour to find the best way to lightly push himself towards admiting his feelings to Kyrie, but all he managed was some pick up lines and jealous remarks.

_What's up with that anyway?_

Ever since that passing thought he had about other guys noticing Kyrie he had been feeling as though he already had rivals. And yes Kyrie was a girl, talented with the biggest heart, the sweetest voice, the most soul-melting eyes. And hell, he didn't even know if there was such a thing but to him her eyes....well they could melt his whole being anytime.

Kyrie would be coming soon to bring him his breakfast and he was as usually afraid that he would lose his hold on light conversation and start with the _i like you _stuff.

No matter how slowly he tried to turn their relationship into a more romance-based one, he was terrified that he would not succeed.

There was a knock on the door and he instantly walked away from the square mirror and headed for the door, already smelling the freshly made cakes that Kyrie baked.

He turned the doorknock and he was momentarily fazed by the image of her.

_Kyrie...._

She had a shy smile brightening her face, her eyes slightly down casted while her hands were full of two baskets with food, one with cookies and pieces of cake and the other with jars and bread rolls.

The thought of having her as his own, always being as caring and thoughtfull as at that moment, had him daydreaming.

"Good morning, i brought you br..." Kyrie started but was cut off by Nero who at last came back to reality.

"Good morning to you, too and thanks for all this." he said gesturing at her full hands.

Kyrie smiled "Can i come in?" she asked and Nero almost kicked his head, well if he could...

"Yes, i was just thinking how nice and,,,ughh thoughtfull it is from you to always bring me breakfast." Nero complimented her. Kyrie chuckled a bit "As if i could not! You'd complain all day long if i didn't." she joked.

"If it's too much then don't. I know i sometimes go a bit crazy over food." Nero apologized. Kyrie looked at him and remarked "You mostly do that with my food, complain i mean..i wonder why that is..." she asked.

Nero opened his mouth without much thinking "It's because i love_ your _food,_ your _breakfast." There was a silence after that and he feared that he stressed too much the word _love, _but he was only talking about food, even though in his mind there were other things he would like to love about her, as well.

"That's good to know, anyway i also brought you some jam and two loafs of bread so you'll have something for later." she explained.

Nero went to take the two baskets out of her hands but when his hard fingers touched her softer, _smoother_ ones his eyes connected with hers as if asking for permission to touch her hands. His strong hands tooks the weight out of her weaker ones and he placed the food on the table nearby.

He turned his eyes and they stayed like that, glued together along with hers. His mouth was as always slightly open as if he was breathless which wasn't usually untrue since her every stare made him frozen on the spot.

He began searching her face again for something aching to his own feelings at the moment. Her eyes light brown so different from his icy blue ones, her rosie skin, her peachy lips_....I love peaches..._he though suddenly stopping their gazing.

"So when is this ceremony going to happen, anyway?" he asked changing the atmosphere into a lighter climate.

"Haven't you seen the posters all over town?" Kyrie asked surprised, she knew that Sanctus had order for posters about the great ceremony to be glued on every flat spot in the entire town, surely Nero would have seen them.

"AHH, not really i haven't." He avoided her eyes. The truth was that he had seen posters all around Fortuna and there was written Kyrie's name as the main singer of the ceremony, every time he passed by a poster, his chest filled with pride knowing that Kyrie's name was written there for everyone to see.

Kyrie lowered her head to hide her dissapointment and answered "It's going to be on Sunday." her small voice said.

"OK, just wondering." Nero explained.

"Are you coming? Before you answer you should know that the whole city will be attending the event, it's really important." she pleaded with him.

Nero smirked slightly, he wouldn't care if god himself made an appearance, he would go because he had his own reasons not because the whole population of Fortuna would go as well.

"If the whole city will be attending..." he repeated sarcastically while Kyrie blushed. Nero looked momentarily lost again as he stared at her pink cheeks.

_Was it possible to blush like that all the time?_

"Don't worry i'll go, but i warn i will only stay for the non boring stuff." he played serious and Kyrie smiled widely.

_I wonder if it's normal that i feel so good about making her smile...maybe i should get her something as a gift for that ceremony...._he thought while he smiled back.

* * *

_**Now i feel so much better, i know this chapter wasn't the best but i didn't want to write more about them discussing the ceremony about Sparda because it would really relate to the beggining of my other story INVITATION.**_

_**If anyone wants to be updated about my future chapters or any insrirations i might have, i'll be updating my profile page as well so check it out!**_

_**pls read and review if you want this story to continut, thought it won't be a long story i'm thinging 2-3 more chapters to go.**_

_**cu soon!**_


End file.
